TALR OF A PARASITE
by kappus the thief
Summary: my first cloverfield fan fic. a story about of of clover,s parasites who befriends a little girl but can he turn on his brothers and sisters?
1. Chapter 1

Writer's note-I do not own clover field or its characters

As me and my brothers and sisters fall off our host I saw soldiers firing at us, I scurried behind a dumpster to avoid the bullets. As I peek around the corner I see one of my brothers mauling a man while an other sibling was attacking a soldier. Our hosts let out a roar and continued to rampage through Manhattan. I came out from behind the dumpster and followed several brothers and sisters as we moved down the street. People lied dead or dying in the streets, buildings were on fire or destroyed by our host.

Smoke was in the air, I looked around nervously at the buildings this city was huge, we finally came to an electronic store we could hear some people in side. One brother hissed angrily and gave us orders to break down the door; two brothers then slammed into the door followed by three of my sisters and one more brother. As soon as the door collapsed we swarmed humans had some weapons but most were unarmed. One sister took a bullet to the head but the brother to my left leaped on to the man and tore hisThroat out with his pincers. It was all happening so fast I felt fatigued.

I saw a woman ripped apart by two sisters while the brother in charge leaped on to a man and bit down on his throat. I scurried around the store trying to avoid the bodies falling to the ground or trying not to get hit by a human, I sniffed the air; something sweet filled my nostrils it smelled so good I never smelled any thing like it; I kept moving looking for the thing that smelled so good. I came around a corner when I spotted what was left of the store his hand he had something brown and in a wrapper, I went up to it and gave it a sniff this was it. On the wrapper I could make out the bold lettersHERSHEY, I licked my lips and gave it a nip I never tasted ant thing like it.

After I consumed the entire thing, I looked around my brothers and sisters were gone, I then ran out the store and hurried down the street and called outFor them. I waited no response, tried again and still no response. I could here screams and gunfire, I yelped as two M1A1 Abrams tanks passed by and took cover behind a car and continued to watch, the two tanks were followed by about forty marines and six LAV-M mortar carriers, I looked up at the sky was shocked to see twenty AH-1W super cobras, as the human troops past I ran out of my hiding spot and continued to look for the others. I had reached a book store when I heard crying.

THAT, S IT FOR CHAPTER 1. IF YOU DON, T KNOW WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT LIKE ABRAMS AND SUPERCOBRAS LOOKUP MARINE CORPS VEHICLES. BYE


	2. Chapter 2

As I entered the book store I could hear the crying getting louder I look around searching for the source, I kept moving looking around when I spotted a little girl. She was Caucasian wearing a blue sweater and white jeans; I noticed she had brown hair and black shoes; I stood there not knowing what to do this girl was about eight years old and I could tell

She was afraid. I slowly approached her, my eyes adjusting to the darknessI was now face to face and hissed gently; the girl turned on her flashlight and shined it in my eyes. She cried out in surprise and backed away, I just stared at her my instincts told me to kill her but I ignored them, the girl slowly then approached me.

*hello* she said gently

I hissed in return she jumped at my reaction then placed her hand on my snout. She smiled and pulled out a piece of jerky and held out to me. I thenGently grabbed it with my left pincer and placed the meat in my mouth and swallowed the girl then sat against the wall mumbling something I could not hear. I looked out the book store to see several marines pass by and fire at six of my sisters; I quietly slipped back into the book store and laid down next to the girl.

*we need to get out of here* she said sounding distressed

I got up and followed her out the store and down the road we stopped at an alley were the girl met up with two older boy's one nineteen and the other seventeen. The seventeen year old was black and was wearing a white tank top and black jeans and shoes he held a M16A4 assault rifle the nineteen year old was Mexican and was wearing a black puff jacket, grey jeans, white shoes, and a black beanie he was armed with a M249 5.56mm SAW the two boys aimed their guns at me but the girl explained that I was friendly.

*Rachel what are doing here?* the seventeen year old asked

*that monster killed my mom and dad when we were about to get on the helicopter* Rachel explained I could sense sadness in her voice

*Sam we need to go!* cried out the other boy

*I know Roberto* Sam said quietly then he eyed me

*You sure he won't hurt us?* Sam asked a nervous expression on his face.

*positive, he never attacked me* Rachel replied and petted me

Roberto then asked *he got a name?*

*I was thinking of naming him Hershey* Rachel replied with a smug

Then suddenly we all heard a screech we turned around and looked at theWay me and Rachel came and saw twenty of my brothers coming at us. Sam And Roberto opened fire while Rachel and I took cover as parasites screeched and died from the hail of gun fire when it was all clear we all ran out the alley and farther up the road, Sam pointed out a McDonalds up ahead, as we ran to it I saw four CH-46 sea knights fly over us followed By eight CH-53 sea stallions, when we reached the McDonalds Sam kicked the door open it was dead silence. Sam took Rachel to the bathroom while Roberto barricaded the doors with any thing he could find. I just looked around I felt lost in my thoughts. When suddenly Rachel and Sam came back.

*Roberto are the doors barricaded?* Sam asked

Roberto just nodded then said * we can't stay here*

*I know replied* Sam I just looked at him

Rachel came back with a blue backpack filled with hamburgers,

Sam then told us the plan we were to find any transportation out of Manhattan; it was going to be hard because most of the cars and trucks were destroyed by the monster. But he was sure we could pull it off.

I thought it was going to be easy … I was wrong


	3. SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG

SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG, IVE BEEN REALLY BUSY!!!!!, I AM ALMOST DONE RIGHTING CHAPTER 3 FOR TALR OF A PARASITE


	4. Chapter 4

*this is through roberto's eyes*

i knew this was suicide as we ran out of the mcdonald's. that monster was roaming out there somewhere causing all sorts of hell, i checked to make sure my M249 was in working order. it still had at least forty more shots before i needed reload the bloody thing and ammo was a problem, i only had three extra clips before this gun was useless but i hoped we would get out of here by then, rachel and that parasite seemed to like eachwrecked cars other since it didn't try to attack us i was willing to give it a chance. as we ran down the road we saw all the devsatation this thing had done.

"hurry up!" sam cried impatiently, i could tell he really wanted to get out of here bad, we searched for a working vehicle for at least an hour but we still couldn,t find one. rachel and the friendly parasite who she named hershey just slumped against a wrecked car, i could see tears forming in rachel,s eyes and hershey just let out a soft sad whimper. "we aren,t going to make it are we?" she sobbed, i coulnd,t help feel sorry for her she lost her parents in the intial attack and she was so scared, i tried to tell her everything would be okay but suddenly sam screamed "roberto!, we company!!!!". i whipped around to see more of hershey's kin right behind us." eat shit and die!" i screamed as i let out a short burst of gunfire, the rounds tore through the first three like butter. "come get some!" i heard sam cry as he fired his M16,, shooting down four more parasites. as i continued to fire short round bursts one of the parasites lunged for me, i quickly batted it away and placed a round in it"s head ending it,s life.

" roberto we need to go!" sam yelled as he kicked a parasite away, rachel who was pulled onto her feet by sam began to run with hershey right behind her followed by sam. "fuck!" i cursed as i shot more of the bastards down and ran after them, i could hear them gaining on us" we are so fucked!" i yelled. i continued running not wanting to look back, i felt my heart pounding like a drum, suddenly rachel tripped and fell , " aw, fuck it" i said to my self and fired at the horde behind us, i managed to kill several more before i heard the click of my gun meaning the clip was empty "shit!!!" i cursed as one of them lunged at my face. luckily sam shot it square in the head and yelled again" hurry up!". picking up the pace i continued to run, i never ran so hard in my life, my limbs started to burn, i thought we were not going to make it......

to be continued


End file.
